Holland
by the devestated mushroom
Summary: The story of Holland Turner, from her birth to her amazing destiny involving the charmed ones
1. The Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the show Charmed. Thank  
you.  
  
Holland  
  
This story follows the life of Holland Turner.  
  
Chapter One – The Birth.  
  
1895  
  
A wailing fills the air.  
  
ANNA: (panting) Joseph, Joseph!  
  
JOSEPH: It's a girl. Anna, you've given me a daughter. (he smiles and lifts  
the baby up so Anna can see.)  
  
ANNA: She's beautiful, bring her here Joseph, and let me hold my child.  
  
(Joseph lays the baby in her mother's arms, and leans to kiss them both,  
the baby on the forehead and Anna on the lips.)  
  
JOSEPH: She is a blessing Anna. The lord forgives me for my sins by sending  
us this precious child.  
  
ANNA: Let us call her Holland, for our homeland.  
  
(Joseph hugs his family close, when suddenly the wall explodes. A tall,  
attractive demon with red and black skin rages in. Anna screams)  
  
THE DEMON: JOSEPH!  
  
JOSEPH: (turning towards his wife in fear) Anna, can you walk? (Anna is  
paralysed with fear.)  
(John, Joseph's cousin runs in)  
  
JOHN: Joseph! Anna!  
  
JOSEPH: John, quickly get Anna and the baby out of here.  
  
JOHN: What about...  
  
The demon grabs Joseph by the neck and hurls him across the room, she then  
turns back towards mother and child. Joseph, eyes wide, grabs a piece of  
broken timber and thrusts it through the stomach of the demon. The demon  
roars in pain, giving John, Anna and the baby time to escape. Her eyes red  
with fury, the demon advances on Joseph, who backs away in fear.  
  
THE DEMON: Did you think you could escape me Joseph? By living in such  
degradation. I chose you as the father of my child, an honour, and yet you  
abandon us for you mortal wife and a mortal life. (she draws back her hand  
to form an energy ball) I will show you and your family, where a mortal  
life will bring you. (she throws the energy ball at Joseph, who screams  
before he falls down dead.)  
___________________________________  
  
John and Anna – clutching the newborn, are running throughout the city  
streets. Anna stumbles.  
  
ANNA: (crying) Joseph, Joseph.  
  
JOHN: Anna we must hurry, the demon...  
  
He looks up to find a young boy of four standing in front of them. The boy  
stares down at the baby.  
  
BOY: (calmly) What is her name?  
  
ANNA: (Frightened, but with realisation) Please, her name is Holland, she  
is your blood, please save her.  
  
The boy just stares at the distraught woman.  
JOHN: Anna, is this the boy...what are you doing?  
  
Anna holds the child up to the boy.  
  
ANNA: You protected us before, there is some human in you, please save your  
sister, she is but a child. Arrhh!  
  
Anna collapses from exhaustion. The boy bends to take the baby.  
  
JOHN: No! (Throwing his hands out.)  
  
The boy pushes him away, lifts the baby and walks away. A short time  
later, the demon arrives to see Anna dead on the ground and John hovering  
over her.  
  
THE DEMON: Where is the child?  
JOHN: (looks up with fear) You will not have her.  
THE DEMON: I don't want to have her, I want to kill her. (She creates an  
energy ball and kills John. Then sensing somebody behind her turns around.)  
The boy is standing there serenely, holding a baby in his arms.  
THE DEMON: Belthazor, you know I do not like that form.  
The boy transforms into Belthazor, albeit a younger less bulkier version of  
elder Belthazor.  
THE DEMON: (looking down at the dead child in her son's arms) Well done. 


	2. The Early Years

1905 – The Early Years  
  
The Orphanage  
  
Holland has spent the past ten years living in the orphanage where her  
brother left her after her parents died.  
  
HOLLAND: Sister Martha, may I go outside to play?  
  
SISTER: Have you finished your chores child?  
  
HOLLAND: Yes Sister.  
  
SISTER: All right then, but be sure to be back before dinner and do not  
leave the  
grounds, you'll get lost.  
  
HOLLAND: (with a smile) Thank you Sister.  
  
With a skip, she grabs her coat and heads outside. A group of children are  
playing a game outside, they call her over but she just waves and heads  
towards the back of the orphanage, a mini forest lies at the outskirts of  
the property. Holland ventures in with purpose and comes to sit under a  
tree at the far back of the property near the fence. She sits in wait.  
Soon a teenage boy comes to crouch outside the fence.  
  
HOLLAND: Cole! You're late.  
  
COLE: Sorry (he looks away to hide the large bruise that covered half his  
face.)  
  
HOLLAND: What happened to your face?  
  
COLE: Nothing. (pause) Are you doing well?  
  
HOLLAND: Yes, thank you. When will you take me to see the mountains?  
  
COLE: Soon, Holly. I...have to go now. I probably won't be back for a while.  
  
HOLLAND: Why?  
  
COLE: Mother is taking me someplace.  
  
HOLLAND: Can I Come?  
  
COLE: (quickly) No!  
  
HOLLAND: I don't understand. If you're my brother why isn't your mother my  
mother and why do I live in a place for people who have no family?  
  
COLE: It's complicated Holly, I've told you that. I have to go. Be safe.  
  
HOLLAND: I hate you Cole. (she runs off)  
  
COLE: Me too.  
  
Cole returns home, his mother is waiting for him.  
  
THE DEMON: Where have you been?  
  
COLE: Nowhere Mother.  
  
THE DEMON: I made a grave mistake mating with a mortal like I did. I  
thought it would give you a human appearance which would be helpful in  
destroying them. But inside you've inherited their weak emotions as well.  
(she turns) I know what she looks like now. Bring me the dead body of the  
child Belthazor or you'll get no supper. 


	3. The Train Part 1

Holland is peeling potatoes in the kitchen of the orphanage when a familiar  
face appears at the window.  
  
COLE: (whisper) Holland  
  
HOLLAND: (whisper) Cole! If the Sister sees you....what are you doing here, I  
thought you were going on a holiday.  
  
COLE: I am. But you're coming to.  
  
HOLLAND: (dropping her potato) Really!  
  
COLE: Yes, now collect your things. I'll meet you by the back door.  
  
HOLLAND: (big smile) What about the Sisters?  
  
COLE: They can't know, so be very quiet okay.  
  
Holland looks nervous.  
  
COLE: You want to come with me don't you?  
  
HOLLAND: (making up her mind) Yes. I'll meet you by the back door.  
  
Holland left her potatoes and turned to run out the kitchen door.  
  
SISTER: Holland, where are you going?  
  
HOLLAND: I just needed to go to the bathroom Sister.  
  
SISTER: All right, but be quick.  
  
HOLLAND: Yes Sister.  
  
Holland continued up to the bedroom, jumping the steps two at a time. When  
she got to her bed she pushed her minimal belongings into a small bag.  
Another orphan walks into the room.  
  
KATIE: What are you doing Holly?  
  
HOLLAND: Leaving. My brother came for me.  
  
KATIE: Really?  
  
HOLLAND: Really?  
  
KATIE: You're so lucky Holland.  
  
HOLLAND: You'll be leaving here soon to. The Calton's are going to take  
you I know it. They've come three days in a row.  
  
KATIE: But you'll be with your real family. I'll miss you.  
  
HOLLAND: I'll miss you too, will you tell so to the others aswell?  
  
KATIE: Of course. (the girls hug) Goodbye Holly.  
  
HOLLAND: Goodbye Katie.  
  
Holland crept more slowly down the stairs this time and then round the  
corner to the back door. She said a prayer for the Sisters and the  
children as she passed the kitchen door – the Sister's back was luckily to  
her. She reached the back door and opened it slowly, Cole was waiting just  
outside. Holly slipped out the door and was careful not to let it slam  
behind her.  
  
COLE: Are you ready?  
  
HOLLAND: Yes, where are we going?  
  
COLE: I'll tell you later.  
  
Cole took her hand and led her out of the orphanage's grounds.  
  
HOLLAND: Where's your mother?  
  
Cole didn't answer, he just kept leading Holland through the streets.  
  
HOLLAND: Cole? Cole? COLE!  
  
Cole turned around.  
  
COLE: What? Keep your voice down.  
  
HOLLAND: Where are we going?  
  
COLE: It's just a bit further all right. (Holland looks at him) Do you  
trust me?  
  
HOLLAND: Yes.  
  
COLE: Then trust me. I won't let anything happen to you, you're my sister.  
  
HOLLAND: And you're my brother.  
  
Cole keeps leading Holland until they reach the train station. He turns  
around and kneels before Holland.  
  
COLE: This train will take you to Chicago. Do you know where that is?  
  
HOLLAND: No.  
  
COLE: Well it's a great big city, you'll love it.  
  
HOLLAND: Aren't you coming?  
  
COLE: I can't, listen...  
  
HOLLAND: But you said we were going to be family.  
  
COLE: Yes but...  
  
HOLLAND: You lied. (is about to cry)  
  
COLE: Please listen Holly, don't cry. I have to do this. You don't  
understand. I'm  
not like you.  
  
HOLLAND: We're the same, you're my brother.  
  
COLE: Yes, but my mother, she's different...to yours.  
  
HOLLAND: Why don't you tell me the truth.  
  
COLE: (stands up) You want the truth? (Holland nods) Well the truth is that  
I don't want to see you anymore. You're a kid, and you're kind of  
annoying. I found these people in Chicago and they said they'd take you.  
They are giving me lots of money for you. And I need the money more than I  
need you. That's the truth.  
  
HOLLAND: You're lying.  
  
COLE: Why would I lie?  
  
HOLLAND: (sad) I don't know, but we're family, and family sticks together.  
  
COLE: Holland, you're from a home full of abandoned kids, families do not  
stick together. Besides, I think these Chicago people are a family, so it's  
probably not going to be to bad.  
  
The train pulls up will loud whistle.  
  
COLE: Time to go.  
  
HOLLAND: Cole...  
  
COLE: Hurry, or you'll miss it.  
  
He grabs her hand and rushes her to the train and forces her on.  
  
CONDUCTOR: All aboard.  
  
COLE: Bye Holland.  
  
He closes the door, locking Holland in.  
  
HOLLAND: (through the window) Cole? Cole don't leave me. Cole?  
  
The train leaves while Cole looks on.  
  
Later, Cole walks slowly home wondering what to tell his mother,  
townspeople rush past him.  
  
COLE: What's going on? (he stops a woman to ask)  
  
HARRIED WOMAN: The Chicago train disrailed. Three people dead, some folks  
that called the station talked of seeing the devil. 


	4. The Train Part 2

Cole rushed to the accident site. The first three train carriages were on  
their sides, torn apart in places, blown apart in others. Frightened  
people ran this way and that. He spied his mother searching among the  
rubble, killing mortals left and right as she went. Cole ran straight for  
the fifth carriage. He hurried inside to find it deserted.  
  
COLE: (quietly) Holland? Holland are you here?  
  
HOLLAND: Cole? (came the quiet voice from behind the furthest chair)  
  
Cole rushed to his sister's side.  
  
COLE: Take my hand, we have to go.  
  
He grasped her hand and squinted his eyes in concentration.  
  
HOLLAND: Cole? (he keeps concentrating) What are you doing?  
  
COLE: (to himself, looking nervous) Please work.  
  
HOLLAND: Cole?  
  
Cole gives up plan A and goes for B, he unlatches the train door and helps  
his sister climb out of the carriage. He pulls her away from the wreck,  
heading in the direction of the running people. Holland turns however, to  
glimpse the source of the train wreck. Her eyes go wide and she stumbles  
back into Cole.  
  
HOLLAND: (frightened whisper) Cole, what is that?  
  
COLE: Let's just go.  
  
HOLLAND: All those people are dead.  
  
COLE: But we're still alive, let us go Holly.  
  
Holland obeys her brother and forces her legs to run alongside him.  
  
THE DEMON: (roars) Belthazor!  
  
Cole shows some distress but keeps running.  
  
THE DEMON: Do you think you can run from me? Do you really think you can  
escape me my boy? Give up the girl and I will spare you. Or else a son is  
as replaceable as any other minion.  
  
Cole and Holland keep running. The Demon shimmers in front of them,  
cutting them  
off. Cole steps in front of Holland.  
  
THE DEMON: Will you really give up your life for her Belthazor. Foolish  
sentimentality, that is why humans are so easily killed. You know this  
Belthazor, I've taught you to exploit it over the years and you've done  
splendidly. So many dead, but not this girl, is it because she's family?  
Believe me, they're more trouble than they are worth.  
  
HOLLAND: (scared) Cole? Who is she?  
  
COLE: My mother. (Holland steps back from Cole)  
  
THE DEMON: Do not be foolish...Cole Turner, a mortal life is a short life.  
She will be dead of old age before you are even a quarter way through  
yours. Dying for her today makes no sense in the long term. The short  
term either. Move aside.  
  
Cole looks up at his mother, considering her words, then steps aside.  
  
HOLLAND: (worried) Cole?  
  
COLE: (monotonous) Why should we both die.  
  
The Demon smiles and draws her arm back forming an energy ball, her arm  
shoots forward releasing the ball directly at Holland.  
  
COLE: No. (He quickly creates his own ball and throws it at his mother's,  
destroying it in the air.)  
  
The Demon turned to look at her son, eyes red with fury...and then she  
disappeared.  
Cole looked to where his mother was standing to find an empty space.m He is  
stunned. Holland releases her hunched shoulders to also look in confusion  
at the Demon's disappearance, she turns to Cole.  
  
COLE: (looking around) Mother? Mother! (he walks around confused) Mother?  
(he  
turns to Holland)  
  
Holland, about to have an anxiety attack, stares at her brother with wild,  
confused and horrified eyes. Then she turns and runs away. Cole lets her  
leave, he stands shocked in the middle of the wreck. A policeman walks up  
to him.  
  
MAN: Are you all right kid? (Cole takes no notice of him) Perhaps we should  
take you to the hospital. Did you have any family with you on the train?  
(Cole doesn't reply) I know the bomb blast must have been...  
  
COLE: Bomb?  
  
MAN: Yes...  
  
COLE: What bomb?  
  
MAN: The bomb that blew up the train son.  
  
COLE: What about the demon?  
  
MAN: Demon?  
  
COLE: The women, people saw, with skin of black and red.  
  
MAN: (concerned) We'd better get you to that hospital.  
  
He touches Cole on the shoulder, Cole shrugs him off and runs home. He  
waits there for his mother for many days, but she never returns. 


End file.
